In a system for a digital satellite broadcasting such as CS broadcasting, a lot of (for example, 70 or more) channels are prepared, and a lot of programs are provided. In this system, guide information relating to the program which is being currently broadcast and the programs which will be broadcast in the future, together with original program data, are transmitted at predetermined time intervals. A television receiver capable of receiving digital satellite broadcasting has the function of displaying a program guide screen (a program guide list) on the basis of the program guide information.
In such a television receiver, a program guide list which is a part of the entire program guide list corresponding to all received program guide information, for example, is displayed on the program guide screen. A plurality of program guides are displayed in a matrix shape utilizing the vertical axis as a time axis and utilizing the horizontal axis as a channel number axis, for example, on the program guide screen. Programs corresponding to three channels and corresponding to three hours are displayed on the program guide screen.
A cursor for designating the program and scrolling the program guides on the program guide screen is displayed on the program guide screen. The cursor is moved by operating cursor moving keys. The cursor is moved along the time axis every time the cursor moving key for upward or downward movement is operated. On the other hand, the cursor is moved along the channel number axis every time the cursor moving key for leftward or rightward movement is operated. When the cursor is moved to an end of the program guide list displayed on the program guide screen, the program guides are scrolled on the program guide screen. When the program to be selected is selected by the cursor in the program guide list displayed on the program guide screen, and a determination key is then pressed, the program to be selected is selected by the cursor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver making it easy for a user to perceive an air time for a program guide displayed on a display device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver making it easy for a user to perceive which of time periods in one day includes an air time for a program guide displayed on a display device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver making it easy for a user to perceive whether or not a program guide displayed on a display device can be scrolled along the time axis and forward and whether or not it can be scrolled along the time axis and backward.
An object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver making it easy for a user to set an air time range in which program guides are to be displayed.
Developed as a television receiver is one capable of receiving ground wave broadcast programs, BS broadcast programs and CS broadcast programs. An operation unit of a remote control transmitter or the like in the television receiver is generally provided with 12 keys for selecting the ground wave broadcast programs and eight keys for selecting the BS broadcast programs. Since the number of channels on which the CS broadcast programs are respectively broadcast is very large, however, there is provided no program selection key for each channel. Therefore, channel selection in the CS broadcast programs is made on the program guide screen or by a channel skip key. When the channel selection in the CS broadcast programs is made by the channel skip key, it takes long to select the desired channel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a television receiver capable of selecting, when a channel skip key is operated, a channel range comprising no-charge and contracted channels in CS broadcasting as a channel range to be skipped and capable of making channel selection in CS broadcast programs in a short time.
An object of the present invention is to provide, in a television receiver capable of receiving at least BS broadcast programs and CS broadcast programs, a television receiver capable of using a BS program selection key as a preset key of a channel number for CS broadcasting, and selecting, with respect to a group of channels in a particular range on which the CS broadcast programs are respectively broadcast, the channel in a short time.